


The Power Of Love

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Empath, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Triangles, Other, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:So, this might be a bit odd but ive been getting back into friends recently. Could I get an imagine with Joey x reader x chandler where they’re fighting over her but eventually they come to an arrangement and she “dates” them seperately. Pls make reader ace so nothing sexual. Just like, cuddles and kisses and fluff and stuff. I hope this is okay, if not, I’m really interested in a thor/loki x reader version of this same prompt so either or!!





	The Power Of Love

I distinguished the distant figures of Thor and Loki. I rolled my eyes, because there they came again, arguing and nearly racing closer to me.

“Boys…” I began to say just as they childishly pushed each other, trying to hinder the other’s advance on their way to me.

“Y/N” Thor tried to say, but Loki pushed him out of the way.

I sighed tiredly, frustrated that the sons of Odin would behave like children.

“Y/N” Loki attempted himself, but Thor summoned Mjolnir and I knew he was about to use it to restrain his brother.

“Boys!” I exclaimed to get their attention, putting an end to their puerile bickering.

“Y/N” Thor took a step forward, carelessly shoving Loki without even looking. “We beg of you to put an end to this”

“Me?” I replied in outrage. “It is you two who started this stupid-“

“Choose one of us” Loki urged me, somehow avoiding his brother and standing next to him instead. “We will heed your decision, no matter which it is”

“Choose?” I was quite lost concerning my feelings for them. Perhaps I liked Thor, perhaps I preferred Loki. Or I may love them both. Nonetheless, it was impossible for me to choose. “I… I can’t…”

“Please” Quite cheekily, Thor held my hand in his. “We both love you, we can’t stand this any longer”

“How is that my fault?” It truly pained me that they were suffering because of me, but it really wasn’t my fault. “I never said anything to either of you about it, you only came to me one day expecting me to solve it”

“Do you not love us? At least one of us?” Loki intervened, his voice cautious.

“I-I do!”

“Then do it!”

They both started arguing again, and my patience was running thin.

“Alright!” I exclaimed putting an end to their shouting. “Thor, I-“

“Of course you would choose the mighty Thor” Loki didn’t let me finish, so I slid my hand from Thor’s as he turned to his brother.

“Do not listen to him, Y/N, he is trying to-“ Thor was about to make a point, but I would not allow that any longer.

“Enough!” Using my powers, I sent an overwhelming wave of emotions their way so they would stop talking. Finally, they remained silent and listened to me. “How about I have a date with each one of you and then decide, would you two stubborn men be okay with that?”

The two brothers exchanged a quick glance before turning back to me. They scowled and complained under their breaths.

“I suppose, if you want to waste your time…” Thor uttered, sulkily averting his gaze.

“If it’s really that hard a decision…” Loki rolled his eyes at his brother.

“Or maybe I will just walk away if you are to behave like children” I warned them, fed up with their attempts.

“Alright!” They both exclaimed at the same time.

“Who goes first?” I said to test them, hinting that I would not allow no more childishness.

“Me!” Thor was quick to say, grinning proudly that he was the first.

I glanced at Loki and I could read it in his eyes, how he was preparing for something mischievous, so I shook my head at him.

“No cheating” I told him too, eyeing him warily.

It took him a moment of hesitation, but then he nodded quietly to my request.

“Seems like you’re in a disadvantage, brother” Thor gloated, smirking at him.

“Alright, your smugness” I joked, holding on to his arm. “Let’s go”

*

We walked in silence, enjoying the wonderful view and the tranquility. Thor cautiously reached out to hold my hand and I allowed him with a small smile.

So far it had been a lovely date. We have chatted, flirted and enjoyed a delicious meal. Now, as we walked around Asgard, we stopped to watch the view and glanced at each other, serene, as we smiled.

“You are incredibly beautiful” Thor gingerly caressed my cheek, causing my smile to grow wider. I leaned into his hand, gently holding on to it, and his smile grew as well. “May I ask you a question, Y/N?”

“Yes?” As he retrieved his hand, I held on to it and we intertwined our fingers as our arms fell to our sides.

“Why do you not use your power?” His blue eyes were fixed on me, with such emotion and fondness that I got slightly flustered.

“Why do you use yours, Thor?” I said in return, tilting my head in feigned curiosity. Even without my power, I knew the answer before he uttered it.

“To help people, to protect them”

“Exactly, I can’t do that with mine”

“Yes, you can” Thor frowned, giving my hand a soft squeeze. “Can you read me?”

“Yes” I replied after a brief pause, gulping as I hadn’t used my power in a long time.

“What does it say about me?” His small smile let me know that it was okay for me to be completely honest.

I chuckled and nodded, allowing myself to use my power as he requested. I closed my eyes and let his aura engulf me and fill me with emotions, telling me everything I needed to know about him. When I opened them again, I found with his sweet glance, now filled with a hint of curiosity.

“That when you are Thor, you’re soft and kind under all that might” I told him, clinging on to his hand.

“But I am Thor”

“Exactly, only Thor. Not Thor Odinson, not the God of Thunder. Just Thor”

“See? You helped me, it is a power of love” Thor smiled, bringing his big hand up to caress my cheek again, ever so lightly.

I smiled back at him, realizing how much I trully enjoyed his company. His loving gestures and cares flattered me, they made me feel good and brought me happiness. Whenever I was around Thor, I felt a strong connection with him that had nothing to do with my power.

*

After my date with Thor, it was Loki’s turn. I was somewhat excited, intrigued by Loki’s mysterious behavior at times. I saw something special in him, something that his brother Thor did not have, something that no one I had ever met had. And I didn’t need my power to realize it, nor did it help me understand what made Loki special.

As we walked together in a comfortable silence, I looked up at him and caught a glimpse of a smirk plastered on his lips.

“What is on your mind?” I asked him, knowing him to be the god of mischief.

“Nothing” He dedicated me an innocent look that I nearly believed. “I’m just excited about our date”

Sometimes I felt like he could read my emotions and my aura. Maybe he just was extremely perceptive and used that to his advantage. Whatever the case, and unlike many people believed, I never felt manipulated by him, even if I wondered about it. Perhaps I was the only one not to be, or perhaps I was the only one not to believe he would.

“I know this may sound bad” I teased him, grinning as I rested a hand on his arm. “But I want no tricks or illusions today, Loki”

“Your wish is my command” He humbly bowed down to me, regardless of his mischievous grin.

I cocked an eyebrow, challenging him to disobey. To my surprise, he let out quite a soft chuckle. His eyes examined me attentively yet he said nothing before he looked away.

“You are special, Y/N” Loki suddenly said, much to my surprise.

“I could say the same thing about you” I cautiously said, curious by his sudden compliment.

It was then when something caught my eye as I noticed movement closely by my feet. A snake slithering on the ground. Being unable to stop myself in time, I yelped and threw myself to Loki in an instinct, seeking his comfort and protection.

Our faces were mere inches from each other, and as I looked into his eyes, I saw a glint of fondness. However, there was a smug smirk on his mouth.

“I said no illusions!” I complained, still holding on to him.

“My apologies” He merely replied, softly.

“If you wanted to hold me, you could have just said it” I tested him, leaning further into him. His arm tightened around my waist. “There was no need for tricks”

“I can never read you, Y/N” Loki frowned, observing me carefully.

“Then allow me to help you” I didn’t move, I just let my aura intertwine with his so he could experience the emotions I conveyed.

Loki gasped, taken aback by the wave of feelings, and took a step back to distance himself from me. Perhaps it was his attempt to make me break the connection, so I did. Nonetheless, I was received with something unique that I etched in my memory. The look he gave me next was one I had never seen before, one solely filled with awe, love and vulnerability.

He gawked at me for a moment, slightly blushing as he found a difficulty in speaking his mind. He dared to gingerly hold my hand, which I gladly allowed.

“I… I apologize if I overwhelmed you” He sighed, now refusing to hold my glance. “It is only that everyone usually prefers Thor over me, and it hurt that you would too”

“I did not choose him, Loki” My words earned a cautious look from him. “I was just trying to get him to shut up for a moment”

Loki smiled, and I began giggling at the amused yet astonished expression his face bore. After a brief moment, he broke too and began laughing with me.

We had stopped walking, and as our laughter slowly died down, our eyes locked. Our palms were still pressed together, and his thumb gingerly caressed the back of my hand. I smiled, for the first time recognizing on the inside what I had always seen within him.

“There is softness in you, Loki” I leaned in, dangerously close to him. “You and Thor are not so different after all”

“We are” Loki retaliated, even if his voice was as soft as velvet and barely a whisper.

“No, for you both hide your kindness behind a façade” The intensity with which our eyes met sent butterflies to my stomach and I immediately knew what came next.

I didn’t have to tell Loki, I didn’t even question if he would do it himself. I did not need my power to read him, and this time he didn’t need his to read me. We both moved at the same time, connecting our lips in a blissful exchange.

Loki’s arm reclaimed its place around my waist, gently guiding me closer to him until I rested against his torso. My arms fell around his neck, deepening the embrace as the kiss grew more passionate and his hand sunk in my hair.

When our lips separated, our eyes met once more. His glance held many emotions, one of which was, without a doubt, adoration. His hand moved to my chin, which he lovingly cupped as his eyes dropped to my mouth again.

“If we are so similar, did you find it difficult to make a choice?” There was something intoxicating in his voice that directed my attention towards his lips again as well.

“I realize… I had already made a choice a long time ago” I smiled widely, overwhelmed by a new sensation, a pleasant one. “I just didn’t admit it to myself”

“And well?”

“I did not kiss Thor, what does that tell you?”

Loki showed me his mischievous wide grin, and I giggled as he attracted me even closer to him and attacked my lips again.


End file.
